Rank-Up-Magic
| romaji = Rankuappumajikku | fr_name = Magie-Rang-Plus | de_name = Rangsteigerungszauber Rangsteigerungsmagie | it_name = Alza-Rango-Magico | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Raengkeu Eom Maejik | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Legacy of the Valiant * Primal Origin * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Premium Pack 16 * Premium Gold * Dragons of Legend * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Rank-Up-Magic" ( Rankuappumajikku) is an archetype of Spell Cards introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Their effects allow one to Rank Up an Xyz Monster. An Xyz Monster with a Rank higher than the target is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and the targeted Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become Xyz Materials on the newly Summoned monster. This process is called "Chaos Xyz Evolution" (when performed with Rank-Up-Magic cards associated with the power of Chaos) or "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution" (when performed with other methods). Story The Rank-Up Spells were first introduced in the anime by Girag, who used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash students from Heartland in order to take the "Numbers" from Yuma, Astral and Shark. Each time it would be used to Rank-Up Xyz monsters into "CXyz" monsters in order to overpower the "Numbers". Mizar used it next when he himself ranked up his "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" in order to form its Chaos form. This monster wasn't seen on this encounter. Alito and Girag both ranked up their respective "Number 10X" monsters. Both of them were defeated by Yuma and Astral (Girag was also defeated by Vector posing as Ray). Yuma gained his own Rank-Up spell in the form of "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" during his Duel with Girag from "Ray" but was later transformed into its true form of "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" by ZEXAL II. Vector also demonstrated his mastery of Rank-Up Spells when he used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" on his "Number 10X" monster, and also to brainwash Brook Walker. When Yuma went to the Astral World looking for Astral, he Dueled against Eliphas who used "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" in his Duel against Yuma, the first appearance of "Rank-Up-Xyz Evolution". Quattro, Trey and Quinton also demonstrated the ability to Rank-Up their monsters with the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" when Dueling the Barians. When Shark became Nash once again he augmented the Barian Emperors with the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" which worked specifically for their "Number 10X" monsters and was used by all the Emperors except Vector. Vector gained a new "Rank-Up-Magic" card during his Duel with Nash in Episode 137, "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands". During the same duel Nash also gained a new "Rank-Up-Magic" card in the form of "Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos", becoming the first Quick-Play Spell Card in that set. Astral's final Duel against Yuma revealed he possesses three "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, "Double-Rank-Up-Magic Utopia Force", "Rank-Up-Magic Dark Force" and "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force". In the ''ZEXAL'' manga, Yuma obtained "Rank-Up-Magic - Shining Force" during his second Duel against Kaito. In the ARC-V anime, Shay was revealed to possess two "Rank-Up-Magic" cards in his Duel against Sora Shiun'in, "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force" and "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force". In his Turbo Duel against Dennis Macfield, he revealed a third; "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force". Playing style Category:TCG and OCG archetypes